Coffee and Cousins?
by CSIMorganders
Summary: A nice day, a cup of coffee and a rude Norwegian girl starts Morgan's day off... but what happens when she runs into a passionate moment? Morganders OneShot


**_Morgan's POV_**

_One, Two, Three..._

I swallow the shots down, burning my throat in the process. Slamming the small cups down, I lift my arm up, flagging the bartender for more. He slips over, pouring the shots quickly. Not even a second passes before the liquid was already down my throat.

"You wanna slow down there a bit?" He laughs.

"Do you want my money?" I spit back.

He raises his hands up in defense before moving on to another customer. I nod before swallowing down the last five. I put a $50 down before heading out. Standing on the curb outside the bar, I flag a taxi.

It stops right in front of me, and while getting in, I tell him my address. He nods before taking off.

15 minutes later he is parked outside of my apartment complex. I pay him quickly before stumbling out of the vehicle.

Pushing the door open, I throw my keys on the counter and set my jacket on the stool. Falling onto the couch, I sigh. _Why can't I tell him?_

_**1 Hour Earlier...**_

The great, strong scent of coffee fills my nostrils. I hum quietly on the break room couch, bringing my knees to my chest and the warm aroma to my face. _Greg _walks in, his back faced towards me as he heads to the counter. I stay quiet, observing the way his muscles move. _He doesn't know I'm here._

He takes the coffee pot, and pours it out in the sink, my mouth opens in shock,_ I just made that_. He starts from scratch but instead of the standard coffee mix the lab gives us, he pulls out something else out of the cabinet. I furrow my brow in confusion. _What is he doing?_

He pulls out this different package, hidden between everything else.

He carefully made his own version, making sure everything was perfect. _Dang, It's just coffee! _He makes sure everything is measured and feels right. He takes the pot out and pours it in his favorite cup of the Las Vegas Skyline. He is always using that cup. His hands slowly pour the ingredients in order.

_His hands. Oh, how I'd love to feel his hands. On me. _

I shake my head, getting myself out of his trance.

_What has gotten into me? Oh right, nothing has for 3 years now._

He finishes, turning around to set it on the table. He still had not noticed me. I cough to get his attention, and he jumps spilling most of the sacred liquid he just spent 5 minutes on all over his dark pants. I giggle and he looks up.

"How long have you been there?!" He exclaims, quickly setting the cup down before reaching back to the counter for napkins.

"How long does it take you to make coffee?" I sarcastically say back, setting down my cup before helping him clean himself off.

I grab the napkins, before getting on my knees to wipe the fluid off his legs. I hear him clear his throat and I look forward realizing _what_ I was right next to. I quickly stand up, turning around to hide the blush on my cheeks.

"Thanks." I hear him say awkwardly before I turn around to face towards him.

"I'm sorry." I say looking down.

"It's fine, I have a spare pair of pants in my locker" he says.

I nod and I step out of the doorway so he can go.

He heads out quickly, before turning the corner towards the locker room. As soon as he leaves, I rush to his cup he left behind.

I pick up the warm cup, before having a taste of the sacred liquid. _Oh. My. God. This is the best cup of cho I have ever had. _Pouring the liquid out of my own cup, I pour his mixture into my own.

I bring it up to my face to take another swing of the liquid before I was interrupted by a woman that stood at the entrance of the break room.

She looked like a model. Her straight long chocolate hair reached down her black dress, and her Amber eyes sparked with fun. Immediately I am self conscious.

"Uhm, have you seen a Greg Sanders around here?" She says in a Norwegian accent.

"Uh, yeah he's in the locker room... If you take a right across the hallway, you'll see a do-" I start but am rudely interrupted by the lady.

"I know where it is!" She says before stomping off in the wrong direction. I scoff, watching her. It's probably Greg's rude cousin or something.

Following her down the hallway, she finally finds the locker room. I see her grab Greg by the neck, pulling him towards her. Wrapping her arms fully around him she kisses him ferociously. I turn away immediately and my eyes fog. One tear drops, and I quickly wipe it away, taking a deep breath.

_Why am I crying? I should have known he had a girlfriend._

I walk quickly down the hallway to Russell's office. He's reading a case file.

Walking in, I ask "Hey Russell, could I have the rest of the night off? I um, I'm not feeling well."

He nods, "Sure, it's been a slow day..."

"Thanks." I say before heading out.

"Hope you feel better tomorrow!"

Quickly heading towards my car, I unlock it before hopping in. Slamming the door, I let all of my emotions out. I cry until I can't anymore. All of this time, I thought he liked me. He was actually banging that skank in the tight black dress instead. I sigh, wiping away the sadness before starting the engine. I step on the pedal... I know where to go.

_**Present time**_

_I grab his shirt and it comes off in one shift. He grins down at me and I smile back. _

_"What?"_

_"You're so beautiful" he says._

_I smile back, and he talks once more._

_"Murder is a beautiful thing, isn't it?" _

_"what?"_

_He gets up, reaching towards the side table, pulling out a large knife. I sit up, eyes bulging. _

_"I can make it even more beautiful." He says looking at the blade._

_I shake my head in response before heading out the door. He grabs me abruptly, pushing me into the knife. I look down at the wound and he smiles mischievously. I feel numb before falling to the ground._

_"Goodbye" he says before I disappear into a long sleep._

I sit up abruptly, gasping for air.

"What the hell?" I breathe out, wiping the pooling sweat off of my forehead. _ It was just a dream._

Quickly hopping into the shower, I turn on the water, letting the warm drops cascade down my aching back. Thank god my hangovers aren't that rough.

Hopping out, I dry off before slipping into a black dress, and a red leather jacket... revealing a bit of cleavage but just enough that it's safe for work. _What? After seeing the skank, I have to dress to impress._ I put on a bit of makeup and I curl the ends of my hair.

I smile at my reflection, but then that girl pops into my head again. Sighing, I leave the room. Since I work the night shift, I have a few hours to spend before I have to see _him_ again. I sit on the couch, turning on the TV. I check the DVR list and I look for my favourite reality crime show, that reveals true stories behind murderers and criminals. Scrolling down a long list of re-runs... an episode catches my eye.

_'Las Vegas teens group against tourists, investigators trying to find the kids end up losing one of their own.'_

Obviously this confused me, I never heard this story before. Clicking on the program, I get up to make popcorn. This is going to be interesting...

_**34 Minutes Later...**_

In anticipation, I get ready for the revealing. The commercials are almost finished, and they were about the reveal the person who was beat up. The Screen lights up, and I gasp. A picture of Greg appeared on the screen.

_"CSI Sanders was pulled from his car, beaten, and left to die."_ the woman said, before the reenactment started to show. Then, it showed a photo of the aftermath... Greg was lying on the floor, bruises covering his face, blood surrounding his head. Then, a clip of a camera man trying to interview a healed Greg appears. He pushes through the crowd, all of them criticising him, blaming him for the death of the boy.

_He looks hot with his hair like that... _my inner voice says before I quickly shut her dirty thoughts up. _He looks so hurt._

_**214 Minutes Later...**_

A soft buzzing in my pocket wakes me up from my slumber. "Mmm..." I grin. Opening my eyes, I grab my phone from the leather. It shows:

_**Messenger (1):**_

**_DB Russell- Where are you?_**

I groan, "How long was I asleep?" I check the time, _9:47 PM... "Ah shit!" _I exclaim, before grabbing whatever pair of shoes by the door and heading out quickly. I hop into my car before speeding off to work.

I arrive quickly, parking and heading inside. I run towards DB's office, thinking of my apology. Entering quickly, I begin.

"Russell, I'm so sorry... I lost track of time and It just seemed that I had extra, I'm so so so-" I try, but am interrupted.

"It's ok, I understand... just make sure not to do it again. You're on a case with Greg, he should be back by now." DB says.

I nod, walking towards Sara, Greg and I's office. I see him sitting there, focused on his laptop. He looks up.

"Hey! I didn't see you leave yester- woah" he says eyeing me up and down.

I grin, it's working. "Hello to you too, and yes I'm fine, I just wasn't feeling as well yesterday..."

He nods. "So, what's the special occasion?"

"What? I can't dress nice for once?" I smirk, putting a hand on my hip.

He loses his smirk. "Oh, well... I was just wondering, if you came back from a date or something" he looks back at his laptop.

"No, haven't had one in awhile..." He nods.

"So, I was watching TV earlier... and I saw you!" he looks up.

"Was I?" he smiles.

Nodding, I say "Yeah! The episode was called _Fannysmackin_'... is it true?" he frowns.

"Oh, uh, yeah... it was awhile ago, still have the scars!" He laughs and I pull him in a hug.

"It's not funny, Greg." I sigh, holding his head with my right hand. He leans before pulling away, crying. Then, I see him eyeing my lips. I breathe quickly before he smashes his lips onto mine. I start to kiss back before the foreign girl comes into mind. _He's using me like he used her. _

_I pull away quickly, _"What are you doing? You don't mean this? Am I just another skank?!" I yell back, standing up in my place.

"No Morgan, you're not!"

"What? Then who was that chick in the black dress slobbering all over you yesterday? Are you using her, too?!"

"No! Wait, you mean Sophia? No no no! She was just some girl I met when I was visiting my parents... she must have gotten the wrong thought! You saw that?"

"Yes, I saw the girl that you were sleeping with. Wrong idea? So you just slept with her and came back to America? Is that who you are?!"

"No, she is just some girl! I swear! Morgan, I only love you! Please!" he says back.

"You're an idiot." I sigh, wiping a tear before pulling him into another kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck... this time, with much more passion. Pulling away, I smile.

"You're my idiot."


End file.
